


TEMPLETRAPPED

by spectralspices



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralspices/pseuds/spectralspices
Summary: It's old! It's a crossover! it's mostly actually a Homestuck fic! It's TEMPLETRAPPED! This is an AU I wrote years and years ago when the inspiration struck, and the urging of a friend has led me to...put it out there, yeah, sure. It's not as good as any of my other work, but I hope you can enjoy it. AND! As an addition, if you guys want it, I can continue the story...eventually, I think.





	1. Chapter One: John Egbert

It all began where it was supposed to end. Mace Windu, standing over Darth Sidious. Anakin Skywalker poised to betray the Jedi Order in an attempt to save the love of his life. But at the last moment, Anakin stopped. The two others felt a disturbance, but he was the only one to understand its message. He saw a vision, of a great serpent coiling through the void of space, two burning green eyes glaring at him. This creature was a primal being, with an understanding of the force beyond anything else, and it told him the truth. If he were to continue on his course of action, he would be the cause of Padme’s death. As the vision ended, he saw that Mace Windu had already struck the Sith Lord down. The conspiracy, and soon the Clone Wars, would be over.

 

Over the coming months, many things were revealed. The disturbing Order 66, preprogrammed into every clone trooper via subdermal chips. Sidious’s manipulation of both sides of the war. And, after his disappearance, Anakin’s marriage and procreation with Padme Amidala. The supposed chosen one left the known galaxy, ashamed at his selfishness and naivety and attempting to reconnect with the Light Side of the force. The Clone troopers were repurposed into police officers, or allowed to leave the service. Few did. Battle droids were turned into either service droids or assistants for the Clone Cops, having no real use now. And finally, both the Jedi Order and the Senate began working through their corruption and faults that the deceptive nature of Sheev Palpatine had brought to light. The Jedi, especially, began allowing more emotion into their teachings. Now, a decade after all this, our story begins in earnest.

 

A relatively young Jedi Knight stood in his quarters. Although it was five years ago he had gained this title, it is only now that he will be granted...well, not much. Assignments had been slow coming for many since the end of the Clone Wars. He had just been finish his training with Daed Eg’gbort when Master Windu had sent the message to every Jedi that was off-world, to return to Coruscant as fast as possible. This left John unable to take his Knight Trials as close to his friends own trials as they had planned, leaving him the last of the four to become a Knight. But that was years ago. As of right now, one very bored John Egbert had to get some food. He pulls his robe on, clipping his saber to his belt and hurrying to the mess hall. 

As he moved through the halls, he nodded to the occasional colleague or worker, wincing a bit as he passes by Master Shaak Ti-He had once left a jury-rigged device that simulated the sound of flatulence on her seat while he and Master Daed were visiting Kamino. He was always a bit embarrassed to talk to her after that. As he passes her by, he glances back to make sure she isn’t giving him a dirty look. The moment his head is turned back to where he’s going, he’s met with an old friend. The Shistavanen Jade Harley, tackling him in a near bone crushing hug.

“Phff-Hey, Jade.” 

She pulls away, ears perked up and a smile that showed her rather fearsome set of fangs plastered across her face. 

“Is that all I get, Egbert? I’ve been off negotiating with a bunch of bugs for a full on year and you give me a “Hey Jade”??” 

He smiles, taking a knee and throwing his arms out. “THANK THE FORCE! THE GREAT JADE HARLEY HAS RETURNED! Is that good enough?”

She laughs, a combination of yips and chuckles that she created as a way of copying human laughter. “Passable. How have you been?”

He stands, smiling back at her. “Bored, mostly. I was going to grab some food and then visit Master Daed.” He glances behind her, finding himself staring at a young boy in padawan robes.

“Wait, is that…?”

She looks back, whipping her head back to him. “I totally forgot! You never met Jake! Jake, say hello to John.” 

He watches as the boy approaches him, finding that he looked strangely familiar. Huh. The padawan bows perfectly, in a motion that seems very practiced. 

“I am Jake English, Padawan learner of Jade Harley. She’s told me much about you, sir.”

“Stand down soldier, clone wars are over!” He turns to his old friend, raising an eyebrow. 

“I doubt you were the one who taught him to be this formal, Jade.”

“Well, I found him working for English the Hutt. The slug was having him float drinks to patrons, of all things...But he was happy to exchange him for a droid I had just bought, with credits from a bounty I accidentally collected because I was there to stop some loony from making more droids and trying to take over the planet, but the only reason he had a bounty was  _ tax evasion _ of all things so when-”

“Jade. Breath.”

She often got a bit too excited when talking about her adventures. It was adorable. 

“How is Jake’s training going? I’ll bet you’re teaching him how to use a DC-17 more than a lightsaber.”

“I am not!”

“It’s more fifty/fifty, sir.”

“Jake!!”

“At least it’s a step up from what your master did, Jade. We had to get Master Yoda to stop him from devoting half his time to teaching you about slugthrowers!”

Jake snickers a little, and Jade growls. John finds himself feeling a bit happier than he had for a while. 

“Now, I’m going to guess you don’t have any credits on you for food?”

“I SO do!” She leans slightly towards Jake. “Where’s the credits.”

“Back on the ship, master.”

She slowly stands up straight again. “...I guess we don’t.” She shrugs a bit. “Eh, we’ll eat later. We’ve got a report to give! C’mon, Jake!”

John watches her run off, smiling to himself as she bounded off. Jake seemed to be used to this pace, keeping up quite well. John finds himself wondering if the mess hall still uses Master Daed’s recipe for the biscuits, before remembering that it included some ingredients that were hallucinogenic to Twi’leks. That was a great one.


	2. Chapter Two: Rose Lalonde

Today had gone quite differently from how she had expected it. First, her protocol droid had failed to wake her up on time for a meeting with local Onderran authorities. After that, her mother had called her once again to tell her how wonderful Master Daed has been, and Rose had to spend a few more minutes explaining that she was both on an assignment and a Jedi Knight now. Which meant it would be nice if she called her less, as Jedi were supposed to be noble and refined isolationists. Then Master Daed stumbled into the frame of the holocommunicator and offered Rose a bottle of Alderaanian Wine, despite her being a hologram. THEN she had to explain to HIM that he wasn’t supposed to be drinking, let alone with the person he’s supposed to be defending. Then someone else who she didn’t even recognize ended the call by pouring cognac onto the transmitter. Then, before she could even find her robe, she had a bunch of confused harvest droids knocking on her ship’s door, as their master had forgotten to inform them that she was landed on the property while she assisted with the investigation, into the recent murders of two Clone Policemen. Then the worst part of all, a building she had entered was locked down and her lightsaber magnetized to the ceiling. 

 

So, obviously, today was an average one for a Jedi. She shifted her outer robes off, looking around the room for some kind of obvious flaw that she may be able to exploit to aid in her escape. She tosses them over a desk chair, taking in her surroundings. A bed in the back left corner, a desk in the back right-all lacking any metal implements, which makes sense considering the magnetized ceiling. Her gaze rested on an intercom, deciding to just try hitting it. The electric buzz told her that it was functioning, strangely enough. Whoever set this up had the time to put a magnetic field generator in the ceiling, but not deactivate a simple communicator. 

“Hello? I suppose you’re the one who’s been targeting Republic Police agents in the area, hm?”

After a few moments of silence, a series of clicks and whirrs sound through the speaker, before a gravelly voice pipes up. 

“I have begun a crusade to purge our world of Republic  _ DOGS _ like you, Jedi...and you are now useless without your saber!” 

“Not much of a crusade with only one willing participant. I also doubt how effective you’ll be killing us one by one, as it’s taking a while to deal with me.”

“I’ll take all the from that room and make you  _ suffocate _ once you’re done being useful, m-” The voice stops, seemingly distracted. 

“I guess we’ll finish this conversation later. I’ll be seeing you in a moment.”

“Wait-What do you mean by that?!” 

Rose ignores him, placing her hand over the intercom and closing her eyes. She probes the object, finding a structural weak point in its casing that she exploited maliciously. She pushed the Force into this one spot, using it to spread the weakness to the rest and shattering the thing apart. Being Mace Windu’s padawan left her quite prepared for situations like this, Shatterpoint being especially useful. She places her hands on the door now, needing to feel around for a few moments. She never could quite reach the instinctive skill with it that her master did, but he was around three times her age and a jedi for most of it. Finally, she finds the shatterpoint itself and breaks the obstacle apart. A robotic yelp confirms that her captor is a droid, despite the shoddy vocal masking that he had been using earlier. She walks down the hall, opening the hatch that lead into the attic as it’s occupant scrambled to escape. She climbs the ladder up, finally getting a look at him. A first generation separatist tactical droid, missing one of his eyes and his left arm. 

“S-S-Stay back, Jedi…!” He stutters, holding a blaster in one shaking hand. 

“How long have you been here? This is quite odd...It’s been a decade and a half since your model was used, especially since the war ended.”

“It never ended for me! I was taken here for repairs when it was controlled by my masters, and I was awoken the day it all ended! I woke up and someone just told me it was over…” 

Rose sighs quietly, stepping up into the attic as he aimed at her again, trying to intimidate and failing miserably. She flicked her wrist to the left, wrenching the blaster away from his hand. He shakes, stumbling back in fear for his awareness, his life. 

“I don’t want to die…! I do not want to be erased…!”

She steps closer, leaning down and patting him on the head. “Don’t worry, don’t worry.”

“...What?”

She helps him stand, smiling at the droid. “Former Separatist droids aren’t just executed willy nilly, even in cases when you’ve...committed the kinds of crimes you have. It’s just your programming. So, I’ll send you to a reprogramming center-They preserve your memory after that, they just remove the part where you hate the republic-and set you up in a new job. My mother has been needing a new droid…”

“You will just destroy me, I cannot trust a jedi.”

She sighs quietly. “What’s your designation number?”

“...TN-67. Why do you require this?”

“Well, otherwise I’d just have to call you Droid. Or Tactical Droid. So now I know you as TN instead, right?”

The droid is quiet for a few moments, hesitant to answer. “Yes…?”

“So instead of thinking of me as A Jedi, someone whose purpose is to serve the Republic, why don’t you think of me as Rose La’Londe? You aren’t programmed to be distrustful of the daughter of a noble, hm?”

“I am not. But I still cannot be sure that I will be safe…”

“I promise, as someone who may or may not be a member of an order of force users who train with lightsabers and work to defend a certain government, that you will not be harmed.”

“...Alright. I will go to this “Center” of “Reprogramming” to “Fit In” with modern “Society”.” With each pause he moved his finger plates up and down, making one half of some air quotes. 

“Just one thing before we leave, however.”

“Yes?”

“Turn the magnet off.”

“Oh! I apologize, mistress-”

“I’m not your mistress.”

“You are now.”

Ugh.


	3. INTERMISSION 1: The Crew Of The Midnight

“A fine mess you’ve landed us in, Spayd.” The mandalorian said, polishing his chestplate carefully.

Spayd Slick didn’t have time to explain to Droog Diat the extent of the shit he wasn’t giving about his opinion in that moment. He and the crew of the fairly infamous raid ship The Midnight had all been there for the unfortunate circumstances that lead to them being trapped inside a collapsed cave. They had hit the wrong ship, one affiliated with English the Hutt. Subsequently, a fairly large posse of bounty hunters had arrived to get into the Hutts favour. Queue intense firefight in low orbit, barely survived crash landing, and blowing the cave entrance with the help of their little Patrolian demolitions expert Deuce. Their muscle, Haarts, tasted the air. Spayd always felt a little creeped out when the giant Trandoshin let his more reptilian features take priority. 

“I can smell the outside air farther down, hhhs.” Without a word from his supposed captain, he begins walking deeper into the cave, followed by the diminutive bomb happy maniac.

“Hold the hell up, dumbasses! We don’t even know if this place is safe, or empty! Hey! HEY!”

Droog pats him on the shoulder, turning the light on his helmet to full brightness. “Don’t blow a fuse, slick. We don’t really have a better option.”

“I’d still rather you people LISTEN to me sometimes.”

“We  _ do _ listen. Sometimes.”

Spayd had an array of hand gestures to present to the annoyingly calm Mandalorian, but simply shook his head and shoved him ahead, following soon after. He pulled a small emergency light and struck it up, providing himself with enough light to see in front of him. Which pretty much amounted to Droog’s backside.  They took turn after turn, passed fork after fork, leaving Spayd less and less able to remember where they had come from. He found his thoughts wandering as they went, to why a freighter was only carrying some food, wine, and a goddamn glove that didn’t even fit a hutt’s hand. He pulled the glove out, turning the pitch black plated thing around in his hand. It seemed normal, but looking at it for too long just made them all feel uncomfortable. He stuffed it back into his bag, deciding to think about other things. Like his favourite vibroblade, which those bastards had broken when they shot The Midnight down. Or his favourite strip club,  _ The Bantha Sith. _ He loved wordplay. And strippers, but he liked the wordplay more. In fact, his mind was lingering on a particularly nice Togruta that had been there last time he had visited, when he found himself running into Droog’s back. He stepped away, scowling. 

“Why’d we stop?”

“Haarts says there's two ways we could go. One leads to the surface, but the down the other he can smell something like that glove English was using an entire transport carrier to protect.”

Spayd’s eyes widen. “I bet we could pay ‘im off if we got more of this stuff…”

“I think it’d be best just to return the glove with a generous donation of credits, Spayd. Or a ship.”

“But if he REALLY wanted this glove that much, what if we found him another one? Or, hell, what if we find him a suit of it? Gotta make a better trophy than just the glove.”

“...Fine. We’re scouting ahead, have fun getting yourself killed in there.”

“Maybe I  _ will _ , prick!”

“...Stay safe, spayd.”

The human spits on the ground, looking away and waving his hand. 

“Whatever, whatever.” 

Droog sighed and moved to follow the two other crew members, as Spayd stepped through the threshold of the other path. 

 

Neither would ever see the other’s face again.

  
  



	4. Chapter Three: Dave Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bro strider sucks and im gonna cut his whole body off what what

Dark Jedi. Dave Strider  _ hated _ the term “Dark Jedi”. There was the Jedi Order, a group of force users who attempt to help the galaxy with their connection to the great energy field through which everything was interconnected. Then there is the Sith, a heritage of dark force users who abuse their ability to use the force, twisting and corrupting it to gain more power for themselves, always keeping only two at a time. So why the hell is a force user with a lightsaber who uses the dark side called a Dark Jedi? There isn’t even a unified philosophy for Dark Jedi, just that they are dark-siders who have lightsabers that aren’t Sith. There needed to be a new term, because he knew where the title of a Jedi who had fallen to the Dark Side belonged. And it wasn’t for discount Sith.

 

All of this ran through his head as he “Meditated” at the side of Master Yoda. He never felt as if he could truly calm his thoughts in most cases, but Yoda always seemed to help. But today was not one of those days.

“...Troubled, you are.”

Dave drops his arms, shaking his head a little. “I’m sorry, Master. Something just feels sort of off today, I’m having trouble clearing my mind.”

“A premonition, perhaps. Look into it, we shall. Focus not on clearing your mind, young strider. Focus yourself on the worry, on the distraction…” 

The diminutive Jedi stands, placing his hands on Dave’s shoulders. And so, Dave focused on the anxiety, pulled into...a vision, of sorts.

 

He saw a gray sky and stretches of dull rock, with a bright cyan tree line below. He instantly recognized the sight of his homeworld, or at least the one he was raised on: Raulyn. No sentients, no resources, only a single spaceport on the surface of the entire planet. Criminals hated it because of the dangerous wildlife. Settlers hated it because of the lack of open areas. And strip-miners hated it because, again, most of them would get eaten trying to set up any sort of significant resource gathering operations. The result was one of the most isolated planets in the galaxy that had a breathable atmosphere. These were his memories...but why?

  
  
  


“DAVID.”

He had jumped at the sound of his father’s voice, turning to face the imposing figure. 

“If you turn your back on an opponent, they  _ will _ kill you. Be glad that I didn’t find the need to teach you that lesson in a more permanent manner.”

Dave gripped his saber a little bit tighter, nodding slowly. “Sorry sir.”

Before he can be knocked onto his ass and have one more scar to his name, a sound that he had never heard startled him. Both he and his father looked into the sky to see a ship, streaking across the sky towards the landing platform-something that hadn’t happened since they arrived. His father looked angry, and then shoved him down the other side of the plateau. That was a “favourite” of his when he wanted to be alone-Said it was to make him “Stronger”. All it did was break his arm once, back before he knew how to use the force. Even after, it still always ended with more than a few cuts and bruises..

 

As he climbed back towards their home, he remembered hearing the sounds of lightsaber against lightsaber, something that he wasn’t used to being far away from. As he scaled the rocky surface, the noises get louder and louder, culminating in the familiar crackle of saber-blade against saber-blade. The moment Dave is onto the plateau once again, he tries to make sense of what’s happening. A Nikto man in a robe was fighting his father with a Lightsaber, matching him blow for blow. The way he held himself, regimented and disciplined. The expert movements of his saber against his fathers, who seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. The strangest thing, however, was the colour of his saber. Dave had only ever seen the red of an artificial Kyber crystal for a lightsaber, but this man was fighting with a bright green one. All of these observations lead to one thing: A Jedi had found them. 

 

The next moments were a blur in Dave’s memory, but the vision showed it all in clear detail. Broderick Strider lifted his saber above his head, stabbing down. It was expertly parried by the Jedi Master, who simply slammed his hand into his chest. Dave’s father flew back, sporting a few new broken ribs. The Jedi Master stood over him then, scowling.

“You are a traitor and a coward, Strider.”

“The only  _ cowards _ are the order, Daed. We both know that! They let themselves become too weak to do what’s needed.”

“And so you forsake us all and worship the Dark Side? I had respect for you, Broderick, but that is before I heard what you’ve been doing to your son.”

“All I’ve done is train him to be strong in the ways that the Jedi are scared of.”

Daed raised his saber, sighing. 

“It’s time to end this sordid affair..”

“Yes. It  _ IS _ .” The former Jedi threw his hands up, electricity arcing from his fingertips and causing Master Daed to fall back from the sudden burst of force Lightning. Dave stepped back as he landed near him, unsure of what to do. His father approached, raising his arm up to stab his former friend in the chest. This was the part that Dave remembered in crystal clear detail, however.

 

He activated his own saber, slicing his father’s saber arm at the elbow. Broderick had glared at him, snarling and preparing to give Dave a taste of the force lightning. This was before Daed had blasted him in the chest with the force once again, sending him flying off the plateau. Dave had helped the Jedi master stand, and he was taken to the temple. Dave tried to back out of the vision, confused.

“Master Yoda, I don’t understand. This is-”

“Shh...watch still, young one. A final sight to see, have we.”

Dave reluctantly returned to his vision, watching further. He was surprised to find that it was still following...his father. The man stumbled through the jungle, clutching the stump of his right arm as he approached a ship covered in vines-a ship he had claimed was broken permanently. Dave found the extent of the lies that he had been fed applied even to that, as he got into the ship and reactivated the junker, setting the course for Naboo.

He pulled out of the vision then, hands shaking.

“He’s…”

“Yes. Survived, your father has. Speak to Master Daed, I will…”

Dave stood, thanking the ancient Jedi hurriedly as he headed out. He needed to meditate on this, or...something. Should he focus on what he should do next, or on quelling the growing anger that he feels deep in the pit of his stomach?


	5. Chapter Four: Jade Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's a space furry!

 

“Bantha shit!”

Jade gave her padawan a playful slug, chuckling as they walked through the streets of Coruscant’s lower levels. 

“It’s true, master. I once watched a Wookiee and a Trandoshan playing Dejarik for nearly three hours. They were both regular guests at English’s stronghold, but he had gotten tired of watching them fight, so he set up a table for them. Thing is, they were so competitive that watching them play ended up being that night’s entertainment.”

“I just can’t imagine all those hardened criminals watching a game of holochess, is all.”

Jake shrugged, in a way that definitely reminded her of John. She laughs under her breath, waving to a pair of Clone Cops and their former battle-droid compatriots. The clones wave back, as do the droids, quite enthusiastically. After being relocated from their former separatist positions, the droids seemed very happy to not be constantly abused. This leads to them walking right into the Clone’s backs, as the two stopped to talk to Jade.

“Commander Harley, I haven’t seen you in years!”

Jade giggled a little. “It’s good to see you, Squid. Jake, this is Squid, a clone that I served with during the War. One of my best friends out there! Who’s your friend?”

“He’s actually one of the new clones, doesn’t even have a designation number. Only ‘bout fifty made a month, but they’re actually trained for police-work. His name’s Mack.”

“Nice to meet you, Mack! My Padawan here is Jake”

The new clone simply nods quickly, one at Jade and once at Jake. He then walks away, followed by his droid.

“...Quiet type, huh?”

“He’s been thinkin’ about a case recently. Oi, One-Twelve, make sure they don’t get into any trouble.”

The droid salutes, speaking in the nasal whine of his model. 

“Yes sir! I’ll make sure they get into trouble!”

“No, I said  _ don’t _ .”

“...Don’t what?”

“Just follow them.”

“Yes sir!”

Jade quirks a brow, chuckling. “He’s a clever one.”

“Old model. Surprisingly old, actually. How’re you doin, pup?” He pats her head, getting a small shove in return. 

“Better than ever. And I’m not a pup anymore, you cephalopod.” 

The clone fakes offense, turning his head to glance behind her. “Your padawan’s padagone.” 

“...Is that a pun-Wait what.” Her head snaps behind her, finding that Jake has in fact disappeared. The sound of blaster fire in a nearby alley provides a pretty good guess as to where, though…

“C’mon!” She shoots off, leaving her friend in the dust as she leaps towards the fight. Squid sighed behind her, trying to keep up.

“You never change, Harley!”

“What’s to change?” She turns back and winks, before sliding to a stop in front of the alley. Jake was fighting what appeared to be a magnaguard, one of the personal escorts of the now dead General Grievous. What was something like that doing on Coruscant?

 

The metallic monster jabs Jake in the stomach, eliciting a yelp of pain from the young jedi as a hole was burned in his robes. He doubles over, clutching his gut as it raised the staff for what was probably meant to be a killing blow. Jade leaps forwards, striking down and cutting for it’s head. The droid blocks quickly, taking a step back and spinning it’s staff to keep her away. Squid quickly began calling for backup. 

“Rouge Magnaguard, sector 16C. Two Jedi have engaged. Requesting backup.”

He puts the communicator away, drawing his blaster-a new model of the DC-17.

Jade stabs for the center of the staff, only to be deflected by a quick swing. “No! Get Jake out of danger, I can handle the glorified protocol droid.”

Squid hesitates a moment, before nodding and pulling the young boy back. Jade blocks a strike at her side from the droid, pulling out a small blaster and firing. The shot his the droid’s leg, causing some damage before it slams the staff into her favourite blaster.

“Tin can!”

“Stupid. Dog.”

She had forgotten they could talk. She spins her saber for a moment, before grabbing the hilt with both hands and holding it out in front of her. The guard twirls its staff, holding one arm out and side stepping slowly. She throws a hand out, focusing and using the force to push it into the wall. Squid fires a few shots into its legs, disabling the right one. The Mangnaguard stabs forwards at Jade, only for the staff to be kicked from its hand. 

“The Republic will die. The Jedi will fall.” It reaches down, revealing a thermal detonator and activating it. Jade flings her arms to the side, sending the droid skidding down the alleyway a moment before it explodes. The shockwave knocks her off her feat, dazing her for a moment. Squid holds a hand out, calling the station again.

“Neeeevermind. Just send an investigation crew, Jade took care of the droid.”

Jake moves closer, the flesh on his stomach bright red and forming a bruise. “Sorry for attacking that thing without telling you, Master.”

“Hey, it’s fine...I’m just a little winded, I’m fine.”

Jade waves off Squid’s hand. “I think I just wanna sit down for a bit.”

She glances to Jake once again, feeling anxiety almost radiate off of him.

“Jake...I can sense something’s still wrong.”

“I wasn’t strong enough to fight a droid, Master.”

Jade shakes her head a little, patting his shoulder. “I doubt that many would be able to last as long as you did alone, Jake. IG-100s like that thing were designed to kill Jedi. So can you tell me what happened while I was talking to Squid?”

“I saw an Alternian in black robes, moving into an alleyway. They had...a green skull mask on, and twisty horns. The droid was following them, and I recognized it from a time that a Separatist came to negotiate with English. I went to investigate, but the droid attacked and the skull mask disappeared.”

“Hm...Squid?”

The clone nods. “That might’ve been part of that case Mack’s been tied up in. Y’see, there’s some old Cult on Alternia, especially popular with the ones that are real purple, but not the aquatic ones? They worship Cherubs. Wear outfits like that, been appearing in Coruscant a lot recently, always followed by an attack by...SOMETHING. Old droids, pirates that claimed to have no idea how they got onto the planet, and an Acklay once.”

Jade whistles, ears quirking slightly. “Seriously? That’s sorta creepy.”

Jake raises a hand, looking confused. “Cherubs?”

“They’re sort of myths. I would ask Master Jocasta, all I know is that they were supposed to be really powerful, and...not real.”

“Yeah. But the cult  _ is _ . We’re even getting reports of increasing membership.”

“Well, this might be a matter that the Jedi would be interested in.” She glances to Jake one more time, still feeling his anxiety. Well, great, now  _ she’s _ anxious that she isn’t a good enough master. 

“C’mon, Jake. Let’s get the council informed.” 

They said their goodbyes to Squid, and headed off.


	6. Intermission 2: The Armor Of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spooky

Spayd quickly realized how bad an idea of breaking away from the others was. He’s one man without his favourite knife, separated from his team of a giant lizard, insane bomb dwarf, and a Mandalorian. In a maddeningly huge cave system. Every turn, fork in the path, or slope downwards made him more and more sure of his own death. Maybe this was some sort of hell, and he was here because he did too many murders. Or not enough murders. But that changed when he felt the rock beneath his feet get oddly smooth, and he started paying a lot more attention to his surroundings. Holding his meager source of light against the wall, his eyes widen. It’s  _ brick _ . This planet shouldn’t even have anything smart enough to use a rock to break a nut, let alone complex building techniques. He moved a bit slower, passing murals that he could only see incomprehensible chunks of at a time. As he got deeper into this strange temple, he could feel the same thing that he felt when he looked at the glove, but coming from everything around him. It felt like a deep cold, something that left him shivering. But the more he felt it, the more he was sure of where he should go: Left, down the hall past two doors, down the stairs. He finds a massive door, and two torches that were burning when he arrived. Was someone here, or had they just been burning since...whoever was here last?

 

He placed a cautious hand against the door, finding that it swung open with relative ease. He still had to strain himself to get past it, but it wasn’t locked behind some kinda riddle. He fell to his knees, catching his breath before looking up. The chamber was spherical, with a staircase leading down towards a suit of pitch black armor, which seemed to be the source of that deep cold feeling...He stood, walking towards it without realizing. What looked like the hilt of a sword was jutting from its chest, but there was no other side to it on the back of the armor. He gripped the hilt, finding that it clicked off of a small slot without issue. He felt around it for a while, until-with a sudden crackle of energy-a dark blade shot from it. It was like a lightsaber, but he couldn’t quite place how to describe it. One interesting point was the tip. The blade was formed like a conventional sword, with a defined edge. But as he observed it, he felt pinpricks of pain all over his hand. He threw it down, finding miniscule cauterized cuts covering his fingers and palm. When he looks at the ancient saber again, he realizes that the casing was cracked over its entire surface!

 

He scowls as the pain spreads from the hand, before he quickly pulls the glove on. If the saber is part of this armor, maybe you need the glove for it? The instant he does, he can feel the pain suddenly disappear. He holds the hilt again, activating it without much thought. He can now see that whatever the glove-and by extension the armor itself- is made of, it protects against lightsabers. Huh. Something told him that if he wore the suit, he’d probably be invincible. Powerful, able to kill anyone he wanted...even the Jedi. How do you kill someone who can’t be cut by the weapon that cuts everything? He quickly turned the saber off, reaching out to the suit. No helmet that he could see...but something felt off. Before he came into this temple, the glove alone made him feel uncomfortable. Why did it feel like a good idea to put an entire suit of it on? 

Before he can even consider the inconsistency, a voice begins whispering to him…

“Invincible...untouchable...a conquering king, ruling over what’s important.”

Spayd was surprised to find it was his own voice. 

“But...I don’t have the full suit. A sniper could just pop me off, that’s not-” He coughed, hearing himself again.

“The helmet...don the armor, and the helmet will reveal itself.” 

He suddenly understood. All he had to do was wear the armor, and then he would find the important parts. He dropped his bag, quickly pulling his jacket off and dropping it with the satchel. He placed the saber on top, as well as the glove. First, he pulled the chestpiece and sleeves on, then both gloves. Next, the leg armor and the boots. Spayd flexed his hands slowly, marveling at how perfectly it fit. As if the armor was made FOR him. He picked up the saber again, glancing at the stand the armor had been placed on. It had a similar slot to the one on the armor’s chest, which he clicked the saber onto. With a low rumble, the floor on the perimeter of the small circle he was standing on began moving down, in a spiraling staircase that caused his bag and jacket to fall from his sight. Didn’t matter. He stepped down the staircase slowly, looking into the center of this compartment with interest. Between two glowing red crystals, a helmet sat. Lupine in its nature, with two white ovals that he assumed were the eyeholes...one had a scratch running up it, almost seeming like a scar. He had always liked how that sort of thing looked…

 

He lifted the helmet up, carefully placing it on his head. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at the world through a new light. The darkness no longer hindered his vision, though the scar did run through the helmet. The moment the bottom of the helm touched the neckline of the chestpiece, he felt it lock in place. He began pulling at it, to no avail. Panic set in, and he tried to scream, make noise-And was met with total silence, only the sound of his knees scuffing against the floor as he struggled. The whisper of his own voice, not even spoken anymore, returned.

“You see? We are untouchable...invincible...but I never said that you would be in control. Welcome to the Armor of Night.” 

Spayd felt something driving into his eye, and realized his vision only came from one side. But there was no pain. He felt something jutting from his back, resembling a pair of large avian wings that wrapped around him. He felt the suit tighten, only leaving small openings to allow his limbs room to move. And now, he felt himself pulling back. It was no longer just his body. The wings retract, and Spayd Slick is dead. 

 

All hail Darth Noir


	7. So yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have so far.

It's old. And It's sorta shitty, in my opinion. 

If you want to read my more recent (and better) writing, check my website out! https://www.whitmanpalmer.com/

Otherwise, if you want more of this, i guess...Kudos me and send comments?

I guess?

I had plans for the Beta Trolls, Alternia joined the galaxy at one point, and the Alphas were gonna meet the Cherubs...


End file.
